


After

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Tim feels better.





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Tim feels better. He's sure that'll pass, he doesn't expect that fucking's going to solve all his problems, not even a surprisingly good, solid-seven-out-of-ten fuck. It's cathartic, probably, a release of feelings that'll all come crowding back soon.

He's not sure this will be an option again then. Hopes so. It's comfortable there, the three of them awkwardly tetrised over each other on the panic room's cot. He feels it in his chest when Martin mumbles his name in his sleep, when Jon's hesitant grip on his arm tightens, just a little. It's not something he wants to give up.


End file.
